MEMORIAS
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya
1. MEMORIAS 1

**MEMORIAS**

 **(RUSAME)**

1.- "Aquella apasionada melodía de nuevo me recordó el hermoso color de tus ojos, tus mejillas sonrosadas, tus pasos al bailar.

Aquella penumbra y debajo de un cielo estrellado, fueron los testigos de que fui dueño de tu corazón." **(Iván)**

2.-"Rusia mía, has oídos sordos a los estruendos, ciégate de los colosales derrumbes y solo recuerda ese día de los juegos artificiales.

Ese era mi verdadero yo.

No la guerra." **(Alfred)**

3.-"En una tarde, de esas, las más hermosas de Abril, me vino a la cabeza cuando sonreíste la primera vez. Pese a que esa sonrisa no era para mí y ni tampoco fui la razón, créeme que fue la mejor sonrisa que pudiste haberme regalado.  
Aunque no dije nada al respecto de que estabas feliz por ello, ahora vengo a darme cuenta que te devolví la sonrisa para no mostrarte que estaba devastado, al fin habías hallado el amor.

Y ese no era yo." **(Alfred)**

4.-"Después de tomarme de la solapa y azotarme en el suelo con toda la furia del imperio ruso, me viste a los ojos con una expresión de miedo e ira, te acercaste a mi oído derecho y me preguntaste _¿Quién eres?,_ en ese momento no percibí lo que los humanos te habían hecho.

Estaba más preocupado porque ya no recordabas al dueño de tu cuerpo, tus noches, tus sueños, ese por quien decías morir, aquellas escapadas de las juntas, rincones oscuros. Aquel rubio que adulabas entre las sabanas por su belleza y su fortaleza.

 _-Me olvidaste…-_ te dije en voz baja.

- _Finge que no soy yo_ …-respondiste." **(Alfred)**

5.-"Entre estar o no ser parte de tu vida, elijo ser, ser ese recuerdo más hermoso, un paseo en moto, un vals, un cono de helado, una sonrisa en Nueva York, el primero de tus días, una promesa de amarte siempre." **(Iván)**

6.-"Gradualmente, mientras los años pasaban, intente con todas mis fuerzas, olvidar tu sonrisa roja debajo de cielo brillante de Miami.

Hasta hoy creí haberla olvidado, estaba muy equivocado.  
Justo ahora que entraste por esa puerta, me di cuenta que sigo tontamente enamorado de ella." **(Iván)**

7.- "Mientras nuestros jefes discutían, tu y yo nos mirábamos de reojo, coqueteándonos sutilmente y deseando que arreglaran ellos sus diferencias. Cuando se levantaron de sus asientos, aquél hilo de esperanza se esfumó, mi jefe me tomó de la muñeca y me clavó los ojos directamente, mientras decía una oración que no quiero recordar. A duras penas logre mirarte, en tus ojos descubrí la tristeza que nos embargaba, sabía que pasaría una larga existencia sin hablarnos, sin vernos, sin tocarte, justo cuando nuestro amor empezaba a florecer.

Así fue como inició la guerra fría." **(Iván)**

8.- "Todo ese caos llego a una etapa en la que no sabía que era más doloroso, si tus golpes o el tener que lastimarte." **(Alfred)**

9.- "Cada maldito minuto que pase en esta situación que tú mismo habías provocado, llego al grado en el que busque desesperadamente el odiarte con toda mi alma, a diario mis superiores me lo decían, tu ibas a llevarme a la destrucción, pensar que aquella cara tonta y sonrisa estúpida estaban matándome lentamente. Por más que lo intenté todos esos años, jamás pude hacerlo.

Amarte era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo." **(Iván)**

10.-"No había noche que no deseara morir de una vez, la situación cada vez se veía peor, y con ello mi limite. Me preocupaba pensar en que estaría siendo de ti. Mi mente volaba cada noche hacia ti. Rusia, no tenías idea de lo doloroso que es estar sin ti después de lo vivido. Nueva York no era lo mismo, ni mi cama, ni mi cuerpo, ni otros besos. No podía más.

Amarte era lo que me hacía vivir." **(Alfred)**


	2. MEMORIAS 2

**MEMORIAS**

 **RUSAME**

 **2**

 **11.-** "Por tu manera testaruda de ser, saliste corriendo sin darte cuenta que caía una gran lluvia. Mi cuerpo se movió solo y salí detrás de ti. Al visualizarte estaba seguro que iría a reclamarte.

Sin embargo yo..., al ver tus enormes ojos llorando, tu cara de frustración, no hice más que besarte" **(Iván)**

 **12.-** "Si esta relación fuera una película de acción, tú serias el personaje que nadie se espero, el que parece malo pero no lo es, él protagonista, él que sufre. Yo seria la decepción, el antagonista, el malo, el villano del trama, él que tenia ojos de ángel, que se volvió tu calvario" **(Alfred)**

 **13.-** "Mis dias son tener que soportar a aquellos hombres que hablan de cosas sin sentido, aguantar luchas, dolores, perdidas. Todo eso pierde sentido cuando en pocos segundos puedo sentir tus besos sabor a fresa" **(Iván)**

 **14.-** " Llevarte a lo más profundo de tu ser, que conocieras tus virtudes, tu pasión, fuerza, tú temor y dolor. No era por que te detestara. Simplemente elegía a mi amor" **(Iván)**

 **15.-** "Te pediré solo un favor en toda tu vida, nunca llores por mi culpa Rusia. Cuando te haga sentir triste y desesperado búscame, golpéame hasta saciar tu dolor. Puedo soportar las heridas, pero tus lagrimas jamás" **(Alfred)**

 **16.-** "Cosas que me gustan en la vida: El vodka, la nieve y los campos de girasoles.

Cosas que amo en la vida:

Tu estúpida sonrisa" **(Iván)**

 **17.-** "Últimamente me he estado preguntando ¿que tanto te gusta mirarme?, no es que me disguste, pero a veces pienso ¿qué es lo que quieres cambiar de mi?

Además, me avergüenzo tanto que solo quiero desaparecer, aunque siempre termino llamando más tu atención" **(Alfred)**

 **18.-** "Eres incapaz de disimular tu emoción al verme, aunque no me miraste en ningún momento directamente, tus ojos brillaban en todo el lugar. A mi no me engañas Rusia, a mi no podrás mentirme nunca, me amas, ¡me amas con locura!

Cuando por fin me diste la señal, salí desesperado hacia el bosque a hacer lo de siempre" **(Alfred)**

 **19.-** "Hace mucho que no te veo, extraño el olor dulce y embriagador de tu perfume que emana de tu pecho por las mañanas, el sonido de tu voz ronca al sentirte agitado por mi, el dolor reconfortante que me causa el recibir tu amor, tus expresiones de placer cuando cumplo todos tus caprichos. Iván ... te necesito" **(Alfred)**

 **20.-** "No voy a negarlo, ya no puedo hacerlo, mi cuerpo solo se revela, que he cedido ante el enemigo. Sin embargo no me obligaras a decírtelo, no te lo diré, no te diré que te amo. Que amo tus besos torpes de adolecente, pues careces de perversión, que amo locamente lo sumiso que puedes llegar a ser, tu rostro al borde del desmayo cuando brota en ti mi amor.

OH América, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo" **(Iván)**


	3. MEMORIAS 3

**MEMORIAS**

 **RUSAME**

 **3**

 **21.-** "¿Qué somos?" pregunte, "¿Cómplices? ¿Novios?, ¿Amantes?"

Con su dulce voz y acento peculiar respondió.

"Culpables" **(Alfred).**

 **22.-** "Lo siento... pero llevo tantos meses esperándote, reprimiéndome todo este tiempo, de verdad necesito... me urge besarte Iván" **(Alfred).**

 **23.-** "Tu y yo... no conocemos el sentido común" **(Iván).**

 **24.-** Después de no verte un par de años lo primero que dije fue: "Bájate los pantalones…" **(Iván).**

 **25.-** Guarda silencio y extiende las piernas, ahora pagaras cada uno de tus pecados con el mismo o incluso más dolor del que me provocaste pequeño ratón amarillo. **(Iván).**

 **26.-** Él era una suave brisa ... yo una tempestad. **(Alfred).**

 **27.-** Una vez alguien me pregunto cómo es que sabía que realmente me amabas, sonreí y respondí.

"Él me desea más que a su amada libertad" **(Iván** **).**

 **28.-** Él un animal salvaje, yo su iluso domador. **(Iván** **).**

 **29.-** Con una dulce sonrisa en tus labios y un beso en la punta de mi nariz, fue así como aprendí a reconocer tu inmenso amor. **(Alfred** **).**

 **30.-** Solo necesito que me tomes fuerte entre tus brazos para saber que todo estará bien... mi muñeco de nieve. **(Alfred** **).**


End file.
